


At the warlock's discretion

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Alec knows to take Magnus' advice seriously.Twentyeighth Day of Inktober (Float)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	At the warlock's discretion

Alec leaned back against Magnus’ chest completely boneless. This was nice, with the children out of the house and no dire emergencies to attend to they could just relax for once. Luckily Magnus was the master of relaxation and Alec was a master of following his husband’s advice.

Alec had been unsure about it at first but now, sitting between Magnus’ legs with the warlock’s arms slung around him in the almost scalding hot water, Alec knew he had made the right decision once again trusting in Magnus’ ability.

The only downside to their relaxing exercise was the clouds littering the sky, preventing them from seeing the blue sky overhead. But Alec was contend nonetheless. Here in Magnus’ arms, floating in the bathtub Magnus had magiced on the roof of the loft, watching the sky and the bustling city around them without being watched themselves.

Alec’s life was pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ♥


End file.
